


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - All I want for Christmas is You

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Song, F/M, Molly is humming, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock realizes he has feelings, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are in the lab, and Molly is humming a Christmas song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - All I want for Christmas is You

 

* * *

 _I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_

* * *

Molly had the tendency to hum to herself while she was working. More often than not it was under her breath, barely audible to most people. Sherlock Holmes was not most people. Usually such an inane thing would annoy him, if John was doing it Sherlock would have told him straight out and put an end to it directly. But such was not the case with Molly Hooper. He rather liked her humming. Although he would never admit this out loud! He could barely even admit it to himself.

At the moment she was humming a Christmas song. He deduced it as being one of those ridiculous pop ones, if the movement of her head in time to her humming was any sign. He knew that she didn't like many pop Christmas songs, enjoying the more traditional ones instead.

He was sat at his microscope, studying a skin sample, but found that discovering which song it was that she was humming to be of much more importance. What was this madness?

Molly was entirely oblivious to all of this as she continued to look over her paperwork. Normally she would do this in her office at her desk but Sherlock had asked her to stay in the lab with him. Knowing that he liked to have someone around that he could talk to (and not exactly get any replies from), she stayed. The humming had only started a short while ago.

Sherlock straightened his posture, eyeing her curiously. It was only moments later that he silently cursed himself. He knew exactly what song it was that she was humming, and that was all John's fault. Well actually, it was Mary's.

A few nights ago she had brought over a DVD and had all but forced both him and John to watch it with her. Isn't that what girl friends were for? Throughout the duration of the film he had managed to stay in his Mind Palace, but curse it all that blasted song at the end had managed to slip in! And now Molly was humming it. Molly was humming it and he rather enjoyed hearing her hum it.

He cleared his throat, taking away the slide and storing it properly. Molly was still humming, wrapped up in her paperwork, not noticing that Sherlock was moving towards her.

"Mo-lly."

Damn it all! His voice had cracked!

The humming came to an abrupt end as her pen stilled and she looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Yes? All done then?" She peered around him at the microscope he had been using.

"Ye-es."

He coughed slightly, wondering if he was coming down with something, which was ridiculous, he never got sick! He stopped his inward rambling, noting that Molly was now looking up at him with a worried gaze.

"Everything all right?"

He cleared his throat. "Err yes. Fine. Perfectly fine! I'm off now … back to Baker Street."

Her expression fell slightly, but she quickly replaced it with a far too-cheery smile. "Ok. See you later then."

He nodded, turning on his heel before he strode over to his Belstaff and pulled it on. Just as he was doing up his scarf he spun about and faced Molly. She had returned to her paperwork but was no longer humming.

"Oh by the way," he began, "I agree with the words to the song. Well, not exactly all of them, but the important ones."

Molly blinked at him. "What song?"

Sherlock gave a weary roll of his eyes. "The one you were humming!" With that said he strode from the lab leaving behind a very confused Molly.

Not five minutes later her text tone chirped, snapping her out of her reverie. She grabbed up her mobile and saw that it was from Sherlock.

 _Come to Baker Street after your shift and I'll explain in further detail_. – SH

 _You may want to ask someone to check in on your cat_. – SH

* * *

_All I want for Christmas is you_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, typical Sherlock! :P 
> 
> Anyone get the movie I’m referencing to? It features Martin Freeman! :D


End file.
